


One Minute

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer gives you one minute with Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Minute

“You have a minute, Juliet,” Lucifer snarls out. You cross your hands on your chest, wanting to make a witty comeback, but as soon as he finishes his sentence, his eyes fall shut. He stays still, not moving or breathing, and you begin to wonder if he is messing with you. The room stays silent for a few seconds, until a sharp intake of breath breaks it. Castiel raises his head, looking around the dimly lit room until his eyes land on you, staying in the far corner of the room. “Y/N…” is the first thing he says.

Your fearless mask falls as you hear his voice. Your hands fall to your side and you take a trembling breath as a shaking smile creeps up onto your face. “Cas,” you voice breaks as you say his name. Tears begin to fill your eyes, making your vision blurry as you make your way to him in long, quick steps. You embrace him tightly when you reach him, clinging to him as if there is no tomorrow. He wraps his hand around your back, holding you tightly to his chest. You are unable to keep it in anymore, and tears begin to roll down your cheeks and onto Cas’ shirt, leaving a wet patch. He tightens his hold on you, as if you were about to vanish into a thin air, leaving him standing there, alone. He rests his chin on top of your head, and you can hear him take deep breath. “I am sorry,” he says.

You lift your head from his chest and look him in the eyes. There is no sass in them, no hatred, no Lucifer, only Castiel. You bring one of your hands up, cupping his cheek. “I love you,” you say.

He lifts his hand and wipes away the tears from your face, gently brushing his thumb across your cheek. “I love you too,” he says.

You smile at his words. He always manages to make you feel better, to give you hope and rest, even in the current situation.

You rise on your tiptoes, brushing your lips against his. He parts his slightly and you take the opportunity to kiss him. It is slow and lasts about five seconds, but it feels like eternity; it feels like the entire world consists only of you and him in this room, and nothing can come between you two.

You break the kiss, resting your forehead against his. “I will be waiting for you,” you whisper against his lips.

He nods, looking you in the eyes. “I--,” he wanted to say something, but his eyes fall shut.

You harshly bite your lip, another round of tears running down your cheeks. You move away from him, but not before running your hand through his hair and down his cheek. “I will be waiting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com


End file.
